Burning Man Oneshot-McHanzo
by Eriulias
Summary: Hanzo Shimada está colaborando con Overwatch para espiar su culpa y conseguir su tan ansiada redención. Tras unos meses de esta simbiosis es envidado a una misión con su agente menos favorito de Overwatch, Jesse McCree. Lo que empieza como una incógnita acaba alcanzando altos grados de conspiración en su...¿favor? Su redención siempre tuvo un nombre.


_**Disclaimer: el universo de overwatch y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Blizzard. Solo me pertenece la historia y está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente para mi disfrute personal y el vuestro.**_

* * *

Hanzo observó la espaciosa sala convenientemente iluminada y aislada de miradas indiscretas, estratégicamente situada en el subterráneo de aquella base de Gibraltar en la cual se encontraba.

Seguía sin tener una afiliación fija, sin embargo los caminos para expiar su alma carecían de limitaciones y no se creía capaz de negar su colaboración a una organización como Overwatch. Llevaba un año colaborando de forma salteada en misiones e investigaciones de varios niveles, más cuando se enteró que Genji también participaba. Su hermano era una de las razones, pero no la única.

Había muchas otras razones…

Empezó a plantearse si todas ellas merecían la pena viendo a la capitana Ana Amari en pie, esperando delante de una pantalla que la otra persona asignada a esa misión llegara. La francotiradora tenía un temple legendario y una fama que lo precedían, su paciencia y concentración no conocían límites.

A Hanzo le gustaba pensar que en eso eran iguales, su carácter regio pero fuerte y orgulloso, capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

O eso se decía hasta que conoció a Jesse McCree.

No existía hasta ese momento persona en el planeta que pudiera perturbarle. El cowboy era una buena persona, solo costaba verlo cuando éste mentía, bebía o se burlaba mordazmente; por no hablar de sus anécdotas. Era un carácter horroroso, si preguntaban a Hanzo. Su único punto fuerte eran la estrategia y la habilidad adquirida con los años. Todo eso junto le convertían es un compañero de misión impredecible.

Hanzo volvió su vista hacia la puerta en el momento justo para verla ceder y dar paso al vaquero; el pelo revuelto y desarreglado, el poncho de lado, un puro a medio consumir entre sus labios y una taza de café, con un penetrante olor a alcohol emanando de ella.

Jesse se quitó el sombrero como saludo y procedió a sentarse en la silla contigua a éste, frente a la pantalla y Ana.

\- Mis disculpas –sorbió parte del contenido de la taza- He venido lo más rápido posible.

\- Ya escucharé luego el informe de tu misión en Numbani –declaró Ana, encendiendo la pantalla- Ahora vayamos a lo importante. Nuestras redes han captado información sobre un atentado que se realizará en Nevada, Black Rock.

El proyector empezó a emitir imágenes de un desierto, personas y una gran fogata.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó el mayor, fijándose en la última imagen- Parece un hombre en llamas…

\- Es el Burning Man –respondió McCree, para sorpresa de éste- Un festival que tiene lugar una vez al año, durante una semana, con unas bases algo hippies pero gratificantes –vació el contenido de su taza y carraspeó antes de mirar de nuevo a la capitana, dejando el puro olvidado encima de la mesa- De qué clase de atentado estamos hablando y quién está detrás.

\- No estamos seguros –admitió a regañadientes- Nuestros informantes no dejan nada claro factores como el tiempo o lugar exacto y hemos descartado a Talon como posible causante. No asiste nadie lo suficientemente importante para que sea un objetivo viable, la organización detrás de todo esto planea hacer ruido, mucho ruido, solo con vidas inocentes –cambió de imagen, esta parecía casi una mini ciudad en medio del desierto con muchas tiendas de campaña y coches sembrados por doquier- Hay una aproximación de 60.000 asistentes a este evento y los daños colaterales pueden ser inmensos.

\- Supongo que lo haremos a la vieja usanza –conjeturó Jesse jugueteando con el puro- Deberías buscar a alguien más joven, Ana, encajarían mejor en esta misión.

\- Mis efectivos "jóvenes" tienen otras misiones en curso –atajó de forma severa- Tenéis que ser vosotros dos, investigad lo que podáis, encontrad y detened al responsable antes de que se produzca el atentado. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?

El vaquero se encogió de hombros y miró al japonés, casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí. Su especialidad era el silencio, estaba claro que no soportaría un evento así de intenso. Sin embargo no dijo nada y esperó a que éste hablara.

\- Cuándo partimos.

\- Ya mismo –la capitana les lanzó un par de papeles antes de salir de la sala-.

Hanzo agarró uno y comprobó, tal como esperaba, eran entradas para el Burning Man. Se percató de la mirada de Mccree.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –su voz sonó tal vez más cortante de lo esperado, de verdad odiaba cuando el vaquero le miraba así-.

\- Tú… ¿no sabes nada sobre el festival, verdad?

Hanzo frunció el ceño. El silencio fue lo bastante elocuente. Jesse se frotó la cara, recogió el sombreo y sonrió de forma enigmática antes de levantarse y dejar solo al mayor de los Shimada mientras comentaba:

\- Alguien tenía que romper el hielo –le guiñó un ojo- Esta misión va a ser divertida.

* * *

Cuando la capitana y el vaquero hablaron de infiltrarse, Hanzo no pensó que se referiría a ponerse unas bermudas, unas sandalias, camiseta de tirantes y soltarse el pelo. Es más, cuando Jesse le dijo que incluso podría ir desnudo éste lo tomó como otra de las bromas de ese viejo zorro.

Ahora, con la caravana que McCree había conducido hasta allí desde Reno, en la que vivirían durante su estancia y viendo al menos a la mitad de las personas desnudas, el japonés se preguntó si la capitana Amari se estaría vengando de él por algo. No que fuera incapaz de soportar los desnudos…esa gente se veía demasiado _amistosa._

El americano sin embargo se encontraba en su salsa, llevaba la misma ropa pero él había optado por quitarse la camiseta y, por supuesto, su sombrero seguía ahí. Seguro que dormía con él y todo.

Maldito Jesse, le estaba mirando de aquella forma indescifrable otra vez.

\- Tranquilo, cariño –bajó de la caravana de un salto- Esa gente no va a comerte, solo están en cueros –se encendió el puro, riendo quedamente- "Hay belleza en la simplicidad".

El japonés no pudo más que fulminarle con la mirada por utilizar de esa manera una de sus frases, sin ser consciente de que sus mejillas estaban encendidas debido al decadente panorama que había observado.

\- Cómo lo haremos –cortó Hanzo, pasando de largo el comentario del vaquero-.

\- Aquí no se permiten las armas –expuso éste, no sin una mueca de disgusto- Es mejor que nadie vea que llevamos nada ni tampoco dejarles pasar dentro de la caravana, ¿entendido?

Shimada asintió, obviando el hecho de que posiblemente fuera el propio Jesse quien incumpliera esa norma. Luego observó el festival, como éste cobraba vida y la gente empezaba esculturas, intercambios y la música zumbaba en el aire. Ruidoso. Ruidoso como McCree.

Era una misión, después de todo, y Hanzo no fallaba. Aún si le hubieran mandado a Rusia, él seguiría aceptando. Solo eran unos días en medio del desierto, a 40km de la única gasolinera y conviviendo con el vaquero. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento apenas se formó en su cabeza.

\- Lo mejor es investigar un poco, mezclarse –oteó algún punto en el horizonte- Después de ti –indicó con caballerosidad-.

Ambos empezaron a caminar entre la marabunta de personas sin rumbo fijo, evaluando los posibles puntos débiles y conflictivos del evento.

Hanzo, aunque le costase admitirlo, casi caminaba hombro con hombro con Jesse. Pese a su orgullo y arduos años siendo una sombra letal, nunca había estado en el foco de atención, en el centro mismo de la acción, infiltrado. Su aspecto físico y su evidente pertenencia a la etnia asiática no destacaba excesivamente, ya que a su alrededor se conglomeraban hombres y mujeres de todas las nacionalidades. Comprobó también la presencia de omnicos allí, tenía sentido, siendo un festival tan igualitario y abierto de mente. Se integraban perfectamente en ese ambiente, siendo una parte significativa los artistas omnicos o adoptando su temática.

Cada tanto McCree parloteaba con alguien que les paraba, con ese acento tan marcado suyo al que Hanzo ya se había acostumbrado pese a no haber trabajado mucho con él.

\- Un hombre debe tener un código –se giró de la nada a enfrentarlo- Pero el tuyo intimida a la gente. Relájate –dijo, colocándole una mano en el hombro- Así solo harás más difícil que encontremos información.

\- Estoy calmado –se sacudió su mano- No entiendo el punto de parecerle agradable a estas personas.

Hanzo no se percató del brillo en los ojos de McCree. Dios, sacarle a Shimada una frase completa de más de tres palabras era tan difícil. Internamente se anotó un punto.

\- ¿Eso que escucho es fobia social? –se jactó Jesse- Tienes que soltarte, se razonable.

\- ¿Y tú? –devolvió el japonés, con cierta irritación-.

\- Intenté ser razonable, no le cogí el truco –sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales no soportaba al pretencioso vaquero. Siempre metiéndole en más problemas de los necesarios.

* * *

Maldijo en japonés y encogió los hombros, adolorido. No había pensado el riesgo que corría con esa ropa tan veraniega a quemarse. Estaba rojo, literalmente. Las piernas estaban quemadas hasta la altura de las rodillas, sus brazos y cuello, que la camiseta de tirantes dejaba tan convenientemente expuestos, también estaban en una tonalidad intensa de rojo. Incluso en su cara, en la frente y los pómulos se formaban grandes círculos rosados como prueba de su exposición prolongada al sol.

Por una vez añoró un sombrero como el de McCree para taparle de todo aquello. El susodicho se encontraba reposando en la litera de arriba de la caravana y apenas sí se le notaba más moreno. Se encontraba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la cara cobijada tras su envidiada prenda. Quedó confirmado que sí, efectivamente, dormía con él.

En cambio Hanzo no podía hacer ni el amago de tumbarse sin que un dolor de mil demonios le atacara las zonas expuestas, como los omóplatos y parte de las cervicales.

\- Ha sido un día poco productivo –comentó Jesse, su voz se amortiguaba con el sombrero- Hemos delimitado el perímetro, mañana hay que repartirse las zonas e ir investigando las caravanas, puede que con ser invitados a ellas baste.

\- Preferiría investigar los vestigios del lago –logró articular soltando un siseo por el roce de las quemaduras- Como es una zona vetada a las personas que participan en el evento es probable que quien esté detrás del atentado esté estableciéndose allí.

\- Siempre queda la opción de que aparezcan en los días sucesivos.

\- No sabemos cuándo tendrá lugar –cortó Hanzo – Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades antes.

McCree se asomó hacia abajo, recibiendo una imagen digna de inmortalizar.

\- Pareces un cangrejo –se carcajeó a mandíbula batiente- ¿No te han enseñado a usar protector solar?

\- Bestia insolente –siseó el japonés, dándole la espalda enfurruñado y obteniendo a cambio nuevas oleadas de dolor-.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Escuchó como el vaquero se tiraba desde la litera hasta el suelo y después revolvía en una de las bolsas con provisiones que habían traído para la misión.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un tacto frío y refrescante en el hombro que lo puso en alerta. Se volteó para neutralizar la fuente de esa sensación y, en cambio, encontró a Jesse con el pelo revuelto, sin sombrero, la mano sana embadurnada con una especie de ungüento y la robótica sujetando un bote de _aftersun._

\- ¿Qué estás…?

\- Mira y aprende.

Hanzo se mordió la lengua para no atacar al vaquero, éste había vuelto a su labor de esparcir la crema por las zonas quemadas para después masajearlas suavemente. Hizo señas al arquero para que se tumbara bocabajo y procedió con ambas manos a relajar los músculos del japonés.

La sensación de alivio que invadió al arquero bien mereció la humillación potencial que estaba sufriendo al ser atendido por Jesse, ambos en bóxers. Era como si todas las esquirlas de cristal que punzaban su piel estuvieran remitiendo, la tensión y dolor acumulados desapareciendo ante las expertas manos del vaquero. No se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que bajó la guardia, pero ahí estaba, completamente dominado por el tacto del vaquero.

\- Aguanta, ya solo nos quedan cuatro días aquí –comentó mientras distendía los hombros de Hanzo- Intenta disfrutar de la cultura que se respira en el aire, el atentado no sucederá hasta el sábado.

\- ¿Por qué el sábado? –cuestionó el japonés, deshaciéndose ante las caricias- Cómo estás tan seguro.

\- Es cuando queman el muñeco gigante, un gran final –masculló el vaquero, poniendo especial atención en distender su cuello- Todos los años se hace el mismo día, es una de las cosas que he averiguado hoy.

McCree calculó que tenía tres días más para concretar cómo sucedería antes de un desenlace inminente. Por suerte o por desgracia, el festival ya llevaba tres días cuando llegaron. Mañana se comunicarían con la capitana para intercambiar algunas conclusiones y ver si ella había averiguado más.

\- Ey –intentó llamar la atención del arquero- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Mmm…

\- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Se centró en las piernas de Hanzo hasta que quedó claro que éste había sucumbido al sueño y descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, con la boca entreabierta.

El vaquero suspiró, abandonando su tarea de tratar las quemaduras solares para observar a su compañero tan relajado. Podía jurar que era la primera vez que no estaba frunciendo el ceño, sus rasgos se suavizaban y su belleza asiática resaltaba más, si se obviaban sus pómulos quemados, claro.

Muchas veces, llegaba a la conclusión de que tras esa actitud fría y orgullosa se escondía más que un hombre atormentado, un hombre muy pasional.

\- Jesús, en qué estoy pensando… –se lamentó McCree- Argh, este perro viejo necesita un trago.

Se levantó y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar la petaca llena de whiskey que llevaba siempre a todas partes. No paró hasta agotar el contenido.

* * *

Cualquier persona hubiera vomitado al despertarse, sobre todo cuando la boca te hiede a alcohol hasta el punto que te marea. Jesse McCree no era cualquier persona, por eso fue capaz de levantarse de forma medianamente digna y, tras comprobar que su compañero continuaba durmiendo en la litera, ponerse lo suficientemente presentable para videollamar a su capitana. Las personas ya bullían alrededor de la caravana, con las primeras luces del alba.

Encendió el televisor y procedió a realizar la llamada.

\- Capitana Amari –levantó su taza de café "condimentado" a modo de saludo-.

\- McCree –inclinó la cabeza- Dónde está Hanzo.

\- Durmiendo, hoy te daré yo el informe –desvió la mirada hacia el dragón durmiente- Me temo que nuestro arquero favorito desconocía la existencia del protector solar.

\- ¿Muy quemado? –inquirió en tono severo, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión-.

\- Creo que la descripción que más se acerca es "cocido" –soltó una pequeña carcajada y después se puso serio- Ayer estuvimos registrando todo el perímetro, es prácticamente un círculo perfecto de caravanas y tiendas, con el centro libre para esculturas y eventos artísticos, sospecho que el atentado empezará en esa zona.

\- Nuestra conjeturas se aproximan, pues –Ana juntó ambas manos- Nos han confirmado la forma en la cual piensan atentar, tal como sospechábamos un explosivo colocado en el lugar adecuado es la mejor forma de acabar con el festival y convertirlo en una señal.

\- Es una jugada arriesgada –comentó el vaquero, pensativo- O una jugada maestra, el plan de un loco.

\- No creo que pertenezca a un grupo definido, tiene que ser un independiente.

\- Podría ser cualquiera –se adelantó Jesse- Incluso alguien afectado por las crisis omnica.

\- Por desgracia –concedió Ana, con un asentimiento solemne- Nos encontramos en una tesitura delicada, llámame de nuevo solo si tienes algo.

\- De acuerdo –observó fijamente a su superior- Ana…¿quién es la fuente de toda esa información?

\- Es información clasificada –dictaminó, con aire enigmático- Espero novedades.

La transmisión se cortó antes de que McCree pudiera insistir con ello. Algo en toda la misión chirriaba dentro de su mente, tal vez fuera su intuición que por fin había enloquecido, pero todo esto le olía a cuerno quemado. Ana sabía algo que no les estaba diciendo…y eso solo podía significar dos cosas: la misión tenía algún contratiempo o no estaba segura de la veracidad de la información recibida. En todo caso, iban a llevarla a cabo.

El vaquero se recostó contra el sofá de la caravana y se encendió un puro, pensando en la conversación. Observó las volutas de humo flotando hacia el techo, la luz ya se filtraba a través de las cortinas y el ruido de fuera había retomado su volumen habitual. Llevó de nuevo el puro a sus agrietados labios.

\- No fumes aquí dentro –se quejó roncamente una voz a su espalda-.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jesse, no supo si por bajar la guardia sobre el estado del arquero o por el sonido profundo y ronco de su voz. Demonios.

\- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dejó caer el puro dentro de la taza vacía- Podrías haber participado activamente en el informe.

\- También es de mala educación beber y fumar a horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

\- Touchè –admitió el vaquero con gesto de derrota- Cuánto has escuchado.

\- No estoy "cocido" –chasqueó la lengua molesto ante la sonrisa de McCree-.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te vas a aplicar más _aftersun_?

Hanzo ignoró el comentario y calentó una taza de té, después se sentó al lado del vaquero. Éste había olvidado cuan silencioso y atento era su compañero, en estado de alerta permanente. Ambos estaban ya vestidos y más que dispuestos a retomar su trabajo de campo.

\- ¿Piensas investigar los vestigios del lago al final?

Su compañero sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta, haciendo que los mechones sueltos de su cabello bailaran de una forma etérea. O eso le pareció al vaquero.

\- No hay nada allí –añadió el mayor, fijando la vista en el americano- Es un lugar demasiado visible y el desierto no propicia que haya una base enterrada.

Quería comportarse como un adulto, demonios que sí, pero ver como Jesse parecía absorto solo aumentaba sus ganas de hacerse notar. No había cambiado de opinión por ese motivo, en realidad, y tras meditarlo, los vestigios del lago no eran un punto estratégico idóneo para conservar un artefacto explosivo. La información emitida por la capitana desbarataba su teoría.

\- No me gusta.

\- ¿Qué? –inquirió el arquero, parpadeando ante la confusión- De qué hablas, McCree.

\- Hay algo en esta misión… -su mano se dirigió a la pitillera, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino en consideración a Hanzo- Algo no está bien.

\- ¿Nos vigilan? –interpretó Shimada, poniéndose en tensión-.

El vaquero desechó su teoría con un gesto.

\- No es eso –admitió, dándole su voto de confianza- Creo que la capitana Amari está mintiendo.

El japonés arqueó las cejas, escéptico. La mirada perdida de su compañero no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Es una broma –aventuró el mayor- Si es una broma no tiene gracia, vaquero.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, Jesse le miró de forma suspicaz, astuto como un zorro, y luego estalló en risas, palmeándose la pierna ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

\- Deberías haber visto tu cara –se jactó, limpiándose una lagrimilla en el rabillo del ojo- No me lo pasaba tan bien desde que trabajaba en Blackwatch. ¿Te he contado alguna vez sobre como Gabriel quedó atascado en un conducto por el tamaño de sus muslos?

\- Eres idiota.

Shimada abandonó la caravana con la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, perdiendo la tensión que no era consciente de mantener en esa charla. Haciendo a un lado su relación de odio hacia el vaquero para proceder con su misión. Si su compañero no se iba a tomar las cosas en serio él asumiría toda la responsabilidad. Era el único camino hacia la redención.

McCree mantuvo la sonrisa socarrona en la cara hasta que estuvo seguro de que Hanzo no estaba en las cercanías. Suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire y con él la máscara que usaba. La risa falsa era su especialidad, pero con los años la facultad de mentirle a sus compañeros estaba haciéndole más daño del recomendable. Acababa de perder todos los puntos que había avanzado en su relación con el arquero. No había otra opción; la cara del Shimada mayor al contarle sus sospechas gritaba que no creía ni una palabra y no necesitaba alguien que le pusiera trabas. Debía investigar sobre ello con un perfil bajo para confirmar o denegar su idea. Conocía a la persona perfecta para la tarea requerida.

Se encendió un puro, ahora sí, permitiéndose fumar sin dragones gruñones a su alrededor y volvió a encender la pantalla.

\- Ey, cariño –murmuró cuando contestaron a la llamada- Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

\- ¡Claro! –contestó una enérgica voz femenina al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tienes que comprobar algo, en la sala de archivos –continuó Jesse entre caladas- En la sección de misiones activas, Black Rock.

\- Eso está hecho, cielo –guiñó un ojo- ¿Grado de urgencia?

\- Para esta noche, encanto –imprimió seriedad en su voz- Con discreción.

\- Cómo puedes dudar de mí –suspiró de forma dramática- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

McCree apagó la pantalla mientras la cadete se difuminaba por el tiempo. Esa chica tenía demasiada energía. Aún así, su capacidad para hacer el bien era superior a cualquier otra persona.

Esperaba de verdad estar equivocado en sus suposiciones.

* * *

La marabunta de personas lo estaba asfixiando. Tantos cuerpos juntos, sudorosos, desnudos, pringados en pintura incluso…esa gente estaba loca. Se había quedado atascado en un tapón humano intentando aproximarse al centro. Al parecer, uno de los artistas omnicos estaba realizando una pintura improvisada sobre un lienzo de 10 metros de ancho y todos a su alrededor se habían anclado al suelo para verlo.

Se hizo de puntillas para observar la multitud, buscando algún hueco para deslizarse y alejarse de allí. Apenas fue capaz de ver más que las cabezas de las personas circundantes. Ser de tamaño medio era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar, el problema radicaba en que no cabía ni un alfiler entre unos y otros.

Suspiró volviendo a su postura inicial, resignado a esperar y quemarse de nuevo.

\- Beau garçon –llamó una dulce voz femenina desde su espalda, dando ligeros toques en su espalda- Veux-tu boire quelque chose avec moi?

Hanzo se giró y comprobó que el dulce canto de sirena pertenecía a una menuda joven rubia de ojos claros, enrojecida por el sol como él. Su conocimiento del francés no era muy extenso pero si podía apreciar un coqueteo tan directo como ese; por algo convivía en una base con Jesse McCree.

No estaba interesado en la chica, su mente se ocupaba en el deber y en la estupidez del vaquero. Sin embargo, parecía una manera fantástica de salir fuera de la marabunta.

Asintió escuetamente, causando una sonrisa deslumbrante en la chica que, ahora que se fijaba, llevaba apenas una falda de gasas y un colgante que delineaba perfectamente su figura…en toples.

Todos locos.

La francesa agarró su mano derecha y tiró de él, empujando levemente a la gente y colándose por los huecos dejados. Shimada calculó que iban a tardar cerca de diez minutos en salir de todo aquello y volver a sentir el cálido viento del desierto azotar su cuerpo, recuperando por fin su preciado espacio personal.

\- Voilà –anunció la joven, dirigiéndose a una tienda ajada de un tamaño que nada tenía que envidiarle a su caravana- Comment tu t'appelles?

El arquero se pensó un segundo si desaparecer y dejar tirada a la mujer. Después desechó la idea, ella había gastado un tiempo en sacarle de ese desaguisado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomarse algo con ella. Se iría al acabar, concluyó, entrando en la tienda tras la joven.

\- Mi nombre es Hanzo –inclinó la cabeza, desechando la idea de mentir, Hanzo era un nombre común para los japoneses- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

Observó el oscuro pero fresco interior, encontrando diversas esterillas extendidas por el suelo, una mesita y varias neveras. Sentada en el centro había una chica de apariencia similar, de cabello más oscuro, con pinta de estar meditando.

\- Oh, ah… -moduló la joven- Perdona, no se me ocurrió hablarte en inglés.

El marcado acento de la joven denotó el poco uso que hacía del mismo. El japonés supuso que venía directamente de Europa, de Francia para ser más concretos. Por lo visto el festival había ganado fama mundial en escaso tiempo.

\- No te preocupes –imitó el gesto de la chica y se sentó sobre una de las esterillas, la más cercana a la nevera- ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora?

\- Elea –se sonrojó por la atención- ¿Qué quieres beber?

\- Cualquier refresco estaría bien.

Y no mentía. Era pronto para tomar alcohol y el tiempo pasado siendo un sándwich humano convertía la idea de refrescarse en un paraíso.

La francesa sacó dos latas de la nevera más próxima y rápidamente lanzó una hacia el japonés, quien la abrió rápidamente y bebió parte del contenido de un trago. El sabor a limón inundó sus papilas.

Hanzo no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó bebiendo y hablando con la francesa, incluso la morena llamada Charlotte también se unió a su conversación. Se encontraba a gusto en un ambiente distendido y estas chicas le estaban facilitando información sobre el evento, su visión a nivel internacional y las actividades que se estaban llevando a cabo. En cierto momento empezaron a tomar bebidas más fuertes mientras el sol ya se ocultaba fuera.

\- Cómo has acabado aquí –arrastró las palabras, mirando al arquero- Un bel homme si seul…

Las chicas parecían muy afectadas por el alcohol, una de ellas, Elea, hacía todo lo posible por rozarle "casualmente". Intentó hacer memoria de la última vez que…

\- Quería venir al menos una vez –se encogió de hombros- He oído hablar mucho de la importancia cultural de este festival.

Se preguntó si debía decirles que no estaba solo. Llevaba sin ver a Jesse todo el día, suponía que había aprovechado el tiempo, como él. Aunque lo suyo se estaba convirtiendo más en ocio. Era difícil despegarse de estas chicas, si las personas del festival eran todas tan hospitalarias como ellas…Hanzo dudaba que pudieran recorrer todas las tiendas. Solo una y ya le habían enganchado para todo el día.

\- ¿Puedo?

Charlotte empezó a toquetearle el brazo derecho, repasando su bíceps, como si no creyera de la existencia de un hombre tan perfectamente esculpido. Decir que el arquero empezaba a estar _muy_ incómodo con la situación era quedarse corto. No estaba allí para acostarse con nadie, siquiera con esas dos chicas a la vez. Esa parecía una hazaña digna de Genji en su adolescencia.

Pensó en la mejor forma de escapar, no sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que esas dos mujeres podían caer redondas en cualquier momento.

\- Yo…

\- Al fin te encuentro, dulzura –susurró suavemente una voz desde la entrada de la tienda- Llevo todo el día buscándote.

McCree observaba la escena desde la puerta, un puro a medio consumir en sus labios y sin sombrero.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas –se aproximó, galante- Veo que están pasando una velada fantástica –arqueó las cejas ante la cantidad de botes vacíos- Si me disculpan, mi amigo y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar.

Tiró del brazo de Shimada para enderezarle, las chicas imitaron la posición con gesto de disgusto. Se veían como fieras a punto de lanzarse sobre el vaquero por interrumpir su coqueteo.

\- Caray, te dejo solo medio día y ya hay buitres sobre ti –masculló Jesse entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo le escuchara su compañero- Voy a tener que llevarte de la mano a todas partes.

El comentario del vaquero hubiera sido ignorado deliberadamente si no fuera porque el japonés seguía molesto con la broma pesada que le jugó en la mañana. Se desentendió del agarre de éste y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Puedes adelantarte –le desafió Hanzo- En un rato iré a la caravana.

\- ¿Oui? –Elea se prendió de su brazo derecho- Es genial que te quedes, íbamos a preparar crepes salados para cenar. ¿Te apuntas?

El arquero no sabía donde se metía, pero Jesse sí y pensaba sacarle de allí a cualquier precio. Miró un momento más a las chicas y después a Shimada. Éste le devolvía una mirada triunfante, demostrando que había ganado con esa jugada. Era un juego absurdo más valía la pena por llevarle la contraria a McCree por una vez.

Su mal perder iba a acabar con él, Jesse lo sabía, no pensaba dejarlo correr.

Antes de que el trío se diera la vuelta el vaquero movió ficha, se adelantó un paso y rodeó la nuca del arquero con el brazo. Hanzo no pudo reaccionar, para cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios de McCree ya estaban robando los suyos y su lengua abriéndose camino. No fue un beso suave, los mordiscos que recibía el arquero eran una pequeña reprimenda por haberle hecho llegar a ese extremo para conseguir su atención. El brazo pegándole fuertemente al pecho del otro hombre y él sin posibilidad de separarse.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Jesse se separó, dejando que el mayor volviese a llenar sus pulmones de aire. Estaba totalmente confuso y perdido pero su compañero no.

\- Filles, ç'est à moi –chapurreó el americano y agarró la mano del japonés- Au revoir.

Arrastró a Hanzo fuera de la tienda bajo la mirada impactada de las francesas quienes murmuraron algo parecido a "todos los buenos son gays…".

El cerebro del arquero aún estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido, completamente colapsado por sus sentidos y los engañosamente suaves y carnosos labios del vaquero. Ni siquiera se percató de que estaban de vuelta en la caravana.

\- ¿Tanto te costaba seguirme sin rechistar? –protestó Jesse, soltando por fin su mano- Tengo información que puede interesarte.

\- Acabas de besarme –procesó por fin Hanzo, llevándose la mano a los labios- Tú me has… ¿por qué?

\- Eso fue hace quince minutos, cariño –calmó McCree, dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto el japonés había estado ausente- Necesitaba sacarte de allí. He encontrado información referente a la misión y tenía que compartirlo contigo urgentemente.

\- Te has vuelto a reír de mí –declaró Shimada, fulminándole con la mirada- ¿No tienes alguien mejor al que joder?

La mente de Jesse vagó por caminos tenebrosos pero consiguió conducirla de vuelta a lo importante.

\- No me estoy riendo de ti –gesticuló con parsimonia- Intento explicarte que…

\- No me vengas con eso –interrumpió el arquero- Esta mañana también estabas siendo un capullo.

\- Dios mío, en tu decadente clan criminal no te enseñaron a guardar silencio cuando otra persona habla –preguntó de forma retórica- Dije que tengo información importante sobre esta misión y relacionado directamente con lo sucedido esta mañana.

Al fin se hizo el silencio en la caravana. Hanzo se sentó de forma poco elegante y de mala gana en el sofá, esperando a que McCree acabase para volver a odiarle profundamente.

\- Sé que va a sonar mal e incluso a motín, después de Blackwatch pueden esperarse cualquier cosa –habló por fin el vaquero- Esta mañana he pedido a Tracer que se colara en los archivos.

\- Que tú has hecho qué –reaccionó el japonés- Solo es una cría, vas a meterla en problemas si se enteran de que ella…

\- No hay nada –se tomó el lujo de interrumpirle como pequeña venganza- En los archivos, no hay nada sobre esta misión; es más, nunca ha existido ninguna misión en Black Rock, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Eso es imposible –su voz sonó a duda- No nos mandarían aquí por amor al arte. Tiene que haber una explicación para que estemos en este desierto –sus ojos relucieron- Es probable que el informe de la misión esté en el despacho de Ana, es un caso abierto.

\- Mi incrédulo amigo –sonrió Jesse- Mañana lo sabremos.

\- No has vuelto a pedirle a Tracer que se cuele allí, ¿verdad?

\- No, cariño –tranquilizó el vaquero- He hecho algo mucho mejor.

Sus ojos brillaron en diversión por un momento y Hanzo se temió lo peor.

\- Demonio…qué has hecho.

\- Confía en mí –murmuró McCree, caminando hacia su litera- Por ahora es mejor que descansemos.

Shimada no quería dejar volar esa conversación, ese estúpido le besaba y ahora pensaba dejarle en ascuas. Maldito americano. No podría sacarle nada, no aún, solo le quedaba esperar.

No era tonto, si el vaquero de verdad presentaba una amenaza contra Overwatch él mismo le mataría. O eso se dijo, intentando acallar lo que su mente gritaba.

* * *

\- Buenos días bella durmiente~ -canturreó una voz en su oído- ¿También he de darte un beso para despertarte?

Hanzo emitió un corto gruñido, intentando cortar la bruma entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sintió entonces un tacto suave y caliente contra sus labios, instándole a abrirlos y profundizar el beso.

Se levantó de golpe casi empujando a McCree, quien ya esperaba esa reacción y solo sus reflejos le salvaron.

\- Rapido y mortal –declaró el vaquero, imitando el gesto de una pistola con las manos- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Qué pasa con esa forma de despertarme –se molestó el japonés- ¿No eres ya algo mayor para andar molestando así?

\- Oh…¿te molestó? –inquirió Jesse con una sonrisa lobuna impresa en su rostro- Yo hubiera apostado que era lo que querías haciendo esa clase de ruiditos.

\- Idiota.

El arquero se preparó para otro día de investigación, cada vez menos seguro de si realmente valía de algo. Su compañero aprovechó para preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita auxiliar plegable que les servía de comedor en la caravana.

\- Ahora qué –preguntó finalmente Hanzo, carraspeando levemente- No es que crea en tu descabellada idea de que Ana forme parte de una conspiración, pero me gustaría saber si de verdad estoy trabajando o no.

\- Nunca he dicho que conspire, solo digo que no nos está contando la verdad –aclaró animadamente Jesse, echando líquido de una botella verde en su taza de desayuno- Y desde luego no seré yo quien desafíe sus designios…no pienso perder ni un día más haciendo un trabajo de campo innecesario –alzó su bebida y sonrió de medio lado- ¡Salud!

Vació el contenido con una mueca para después rellenarlo. Shimada observó la escena con curiosidad, qué clase de bebida alcohólica podía provocar esa mueca en el vaquero. Era un secreto a voces que McCree coqueteaba constantemente con el alcohol.

Jesse captó su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres? –aproximó su taza al arquero- ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

Éste no estaba prestando atención a sus pullas si no mirando fijamente el objeto. Sí, quería, tenía mucha mucha curiosidad al respecto. Su mano ya estaba agarrando el asa, rozando los dedos de su compañero de forma involuntaria. Miró atentamente en líquido verde que olía particularmente fuerte y aproximo el borde a sus labios. Dio un sorbito.

El calor atravesó su boca y quemó su garganta, provocando una mueca parecida a la anterior y causando que su ceño se frunciera. El vaquero le miró con intriga y para no ser menos que él; vació el resto del contenido de un trago para después dejar la taza con un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Muy fuerte –admitió, luchando contra el calor abrasador que raspaba su voz- ¿Qué es?

\- Absenta –murmuró el vaquero, llenando esta vez dos tazas- Su venta está estrictamente regulada en determinadas zonas, sin embargo, con los contactos adecuados uno puede conseguir el número suficiente de botellas para emborrachar todo Black Rock –su risa sonó como un ladrido- Pensé que era la forma perfecta de disfrutar este festival.

\- Veo que la norma sobre el alcohol es ornamental –reprendió levemente, pues él había estado vaciando cervezas el día anterior- Cuántos grados.

\- De normal…entre 45 y 85, dependiendo de la botella.

Hanzo ni pestañeó. El vaquero sí que estaba loco, apenas era mediodía y estaban tomando la bebida más fuerte que ambos habían ingerido en mucho tiempo.

\- Exactamente cuál es tu idea de disfrutar del festival –frunció el ceño- Creo que no se asemeja a la mía.

\- Te garantizo que te gustará.

El japonés estaba descubriendo todo el repertorio de sonrisa del más joven. La que vio en ese momento podría haber salido del mismísimo infierno.

* * *

McCree y él ya habían vaciado una botella y media cuando consiguió que le acompañara a tomar el aire. Estar todo el día encerrado en esa calurosa caravana no era la forma en que esperaba pasar su penúltimo día allí.

Seguían sin noticias sobre Ana; el vaquero por fin había confesado su maquiavélico plan de cobrarle un favor a la doctora Ziegler para que ésta le pidiera a Fareeha husmear en las cosas de su madre. Obviamente la capitana Amari no tendría piedad de ninguno si les pillaba infraganti, por suerte o por desgracia Pharah era casi invisible en la base cuando no llevaba su Raptora Mark VI. Tendrían al menos una posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, Hanzo pensaba contemplar todas las obras culturales que pudiera y ver el gran incendio del _Burning Man_.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y la brisa del desierto era una fresca premonición de lo fantástica que podía resultar la noche.

Estaban en el círculo céntrico del festival, observando esculturas modernas y tribales; de Dioses, de animales, de formas impersonales…las pinturas eran más difíciles de interpretar, pasaban desde paisajes impresionistas a composiciones y collages de todos los colores y formas. Había también un omnico que hacia body painting. A Jesse casi se le cayó la baba al contemplar la figura de un lobo compuesta de tres cuerpos femeninos con tonalidades de azul y gris hasta en el pelo.

Definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de disfrutar. Hanzo no sabía si era el alcohol en su sistema, el tiempo que llevaba sin relajarse en una salida o la cándida compañía del vaquero, pero hacía meses (sino años) que no se sentía así. En paz.

\- Desearía que esta noche no acabase nunca –susurró al contemplar como lanzaban fuegos artificiales para anunciar la hora de la hoguera- Es tan hermoso, me recuerda al festival que se realiza en primavera en Hanamura.

Claro que en realidad solo los fuegos artificiales eran comunes en ambos eventos. El hecho de poder ver las estrellas por la escasa contaminación lumínica lo hacía aún más bonito.

Sintió la mano del vaquero sobre la suya, enredando sus dedos, y se lo permitió. Era cálido, tan cálido como la risa de Genji, como su sonrisa. Cálido como siempre imaginó un hogar.

Un par de camionetas transportaron la figura de madera y paja que alcanzada casi los 20 metros de altura. Se estableció un perímetro de seguridad bastante amplio entre ella y los asistentes.

\- Ven –llamó Jesse, tirando levemente de su mano- Conozco el sitio perfecto para verlo.

El arquero se dejó guiar hasta la parte superior de su propia caravana, no estaban tan cerca pero definitivamente las vistas desde ese punto alto serían las mejores. El vaquero colocó varias mantas y bebidas en el suelo y después los cubrió a ambos con uno de sus ponchos. Hanzo se sentó pegado a McCree, admirando como las primeras llamas daban tonalidades a las obras y como ese símbolo colosal ardía.

\- Mañana es la quema del templo –explicó Jesse- Es un evento menos cañero, se realiza en silencio y está dedicado a los fallecidos- continuó suavemente- Se escriben oraciones o nombres y se queman con él, es como una renovación espiritual.

Shimada asintió, contemplando las llamas empezar a devastar el muñeco y esparcirse por toda su extensión. El vaquero apretó levemente su mano.

\- Podríamos acudir por la mañana y escribir algo si tú quieres.

Esta vez sí giró a mirarle, bañándose en sus oscuros ojos que reflejaban el fuego. "Hermoso" fue la palabra que le vino a la mente, pero no lo dijo.

Jesse estaba pensando algo parecido al contemplar como las llamas robaban reflejos a su cabello azabache y esos pozos negros parecían desnudarle el alma.

Cuando se aproximó para besarle no recibió ningún rechazo, Hanzo se mantuvo estoico dejando que su lento avance culminará y sus labios se rozaran suavemente para después separarse y dejar que McCree pasara sus dedos por las oscuras hebras de su cabello.

Le estaba contemplando como si fuera una maravilla del mundo, de esa forma tan suya de parecer inocente y al mismo tiempo venerar hasta la última escama de su piel.

El arquero posó su mano derecha en la mandíbula del vaquero, pasando los dedos por su barba para finalmente agarrar su barbilla y tirar de él hasta fundirse de nuevo en un beso. Esta vez más duradero y pasional, mordiéndose levemente hasta que Jesse dio pie a que enroscaran sus lenguas. Ahí, en ese momento, estaba completo.

Pronto las manos de ambos se permitieron recorrer la figura del contrario, quedando frente a frente para facilitar la tarea de acceder a la piel del otro. Jesse introdujo las manos por debajo de su camiseta y recorrió la espalda del arquero, acariciando cada músculo y devastando la sensibilidad del arquero, quien fue recorrido por un agradable escalofrío. Hanzo por su parte se aprovechó del torso desnudo de McCree, delineando todas las cicatrices que los años de misiones habían moldeado hasta parecer un mapa del paraíso.

Con desesperación tiró más del vaquero, casi subiéndole a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Demonios, hacía años que no se sentía así. Tan vivo. Viendo la luz tras años de estar perdido en la oscuridad. Jesse era su oasis en medio de aquel desierto; y pensaba beber hasta saciarse de él.

El vaquero se removió sobre él, rozando una parte de su despierta anatomía que tenía mucho interés en que el intercambio continuara. Se restregó contra él con más intensidad, dejándole comprobar también su estado de excitación hacia él. Mutuo y consentido.

McCree jadeó, separándose de sus labios cuando el arquero presionó esa zona tan sensible.

\- Cariño, me vas a volver loco.

\- Esa era la intención –sonrió el japonés, dejando al vaquero sin aliento-.

\- Eres hermoso –confesó Jesse- Y yo, desde hace un tiempo, yo…

\- Te quiero –completó el arquero, mientras McCree vomitaba arcoíris- ¿Tan obvios éramos?

El vaquero besó castamente sus labios en respuesta, volviendo a sumergirse en la burbuja que había a su alrededor. Podría pasarse horas besando a Hanzo sin acusar el tiempo, no por nada el muñeco ya era prácticamente cenizas.

Lo único que podía detenerles era el clima frío del desierto por la noche y eso tenía fácil solución.

Jesse se incorporó, obligando a Shimada a levantarse también sin cortar el beso. Después tiró de su camiseta hacia la escalera que daba al interior de la caravana, bajando él primero y siendo seguido por el japonés.

Se deshizo rápidamente de esa prenda en cuanto tocó el suelo y al segundo siguiente el arquero lo estaba alzando sobre sus caderas, cargando su peso como si de una pluma se tratara.

Un carraspeó llamó su atención y ambos se separaron abruptamente. En la oscuridad de la caravana solo estaba la pantalla encendida…con la capitana Amari en ella, y flanqueándola Fareeha y Angela estaban siendo sujetadas cada una de su correspondiente oreja, con pinta de estar sufriendo bastante.

Habían estado tan absortos en el cuerpo del otro que no se habían fijado en ello.

\- Veo que ya han acabado, señores –comentó en un tono que hubiera sonado pícaro si su mortífero orbe no les estuviera taladrando- ¿Alguno quiere explicarme porque estas dos mosquitas estaban husmeando entre mis cosas?

\- Capitana –se adelantó McCree, algo sonrojado aún por el intercambio con Hanzo- No existe ninguna misión en Black Rock.

\- Eso es correcto –concedió Ana, liberando al fin la oreja de ambas mujeres- Pero no responde a mi pregunta.

Ambas aprovecharon para huir por sus vidas, demasiado preocupadas por su seguridad como para cuchichear sobre la escena de los dos agentes.

\- ¿Nos mintió? –musitó Shimada, perplejo-.

\- Una mentira piadosa, si me lo permiten –admitió ella, soltando un suspiro- Tenía que forzar unas vacaciones para ustedes, llevan demasiado tiempo rotando entre misiones, no era sano para nadie.

Jesse boqueó como un pececillo fuera del agua ante la respuesta.

\- ¿Vacaciones forzosas? –graznó, arrastrando las palabras con un poco de molestia- Dios, ¿tan difícil era que nos lo hubieras sugerido?

\- No habríais aceptado, sois como yo, la sangre os llama a la acción –explicó su superior, como si fuera obvio- Morrison solía hacerme lo mismo para forzarme a descansar. Me enviaba a sitios aparentemente amenazados para acabar mano sobre mano en alguna playa.

\- Creo que la próxima vez puedes decírnoslo directamente –terminó diciendo el arquero- Podremos con ello.

\- Está bien –concedió, sonriendo abiertamente- ¿Así que a partir de ahora sus vacaciones serán en pareja?

\- Ah, vete al cuerno –McCree apagó la pantalla antes de que Ana se siguiera riendo de ellos- Maldita entrometida –masculló enfurruñado- Hubiera preferido una conspiración real.

Hanzo miró a su acompañante, rojo hasta las orejas y bajando la mirada por la vergüenza. Ese lado de Jesse era adorablemente tierno…e infantil, después de todo, qué iba a pedirle a un hombre más joven con él.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, cielo –se aventuró el vaquero, colocándose frente a frente- Puede que seas mayor que yo, pero sigo siendo más alto –llevó su mano desde el inicio de su frente a la de Hanzo, demostrando la curva de descenso- ¿Ves?

\- Idiota –el arquero le dio una tova cariñosa- Es una pena, un hombre tan grande no cabe en mi litera.

\- Eyyy, dulzura –se alertó McCree- Estaba de broma, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Por toda respuesta el arquero se tumbó en su litera, dándole por completo la espalda. No pudo observar el puchero que hizo el vaquero, pero disfrutó igual de su victoria. Esa noche durmió a pierna suelta…y puede que despertara siendo abrazado por el vaquero.

* * *

\- Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos durante la quema del templo –suspiró Jesse, encendiéndose un puro- Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Hanzo encendió el motor de la caravana y bajó las ventanillas, debían regresar ya si querían volver a Gibraltar antes de la mañana siguiente. A él también le hubiera gustado quedarse: esa misma mañana habían ido temprano a escribir nombres y oraciones antes de marcharse.

Puso la marcha atrás y condujo, esquivando todos los obstáculos hasta que la carretera brilló en el horizonte. Ambos miraban por el retrovisor como el festival se alejaba cada vez más y con él se iba una parte de sus pasados.

\- Dulzura –llamó McCree- ¿Qué nombres has escrito?

\- El de Genji y el mío –respondió escuetamente-.

Y el vaquero entendió. El Shimada mayor por fin estaba cerrando ese capítulo de su vida. Había encontrado algo durante ese viaje, algo que nunca admitiría.

\- ¿Cuál has escrito tú? –se interesó el arquero, fijando por fin la vista en la carretera- Parecías muy nostálgico esta mañana.

\- No es nada –le restó importancia con cierta tristeza- Puse el nombre de mi Comandante en Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes –admitió por fin- Si no fuera por él no sería el hombre que soy ahora.

Hanzo contempló de reojo a Jesse durante unos instantes antes de permitirse el lujo de quitar la vista de la carretera y besarle la mejilla. La reacción del vaquero fue sonreír de forma indolente.

\- Al final si he ganado algo en este viaje… –estaba soñando despierto cuando se interrumpió- Espera, somos pareja ahora, ¿no?

El japonés quiso reír por la pregunta pero decidió que ya había sido bastante malo con el vaquero durante toda la semana. Le tranquilizó y guiñó un ojo.

\- Hanzooooooo –sonó una voz- ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con McCree?

La pantalla de la caravana devolvía la imagen de un agitado Genji que, pese a tener la cara tapada, denotaba una conmoción muy fuerte. Ambos miraron un momento hacia atrás para después mirarse entre ellos.

\- Me pregunto porqué esa condenada pantalla conecta automáticamente las llamadas –Jesse se bajó el sombrero para taparse la cara e ignoró al ciborg- La capitana tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

\- Oigan, chicos, sé que me oyen –continuó el Shimada menor- ¿De verdad lo hicieron? Las chicas dicen que les pillaron haciéndolo, nunca imaginé que Jesse sería mi cuñado. Podrían haberme avisado antes, he sido el último en enterarme, toda la base está hablando de ello y…

Hanzo se tomó la libertad de arrebatarle el revólver al vaquero y disparó a la pantalla mientras su mano restante se mantenía en el volante.

\- Solucionado.

La risa profunda de Jesse inundó la caravana y muy pronto se le contagió también al japonés. No todos los días uno se iba de vacaciones y encontraba justo lo que estaba buscando.

Porque nunca lo admitiría, no, él…Jesse McCree era su redención. La redención que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Solo él, con su sonrisa y sus ojos.

Él con sus anécdotas absurdas y desafíos, con sus extraños arranques infantiles y adorables, sus ladridos y mordiscos. Le había devuelto a la vida y había entrado en su mundo, devastando todo a lo que se aferraba y truncando toda su oscuridad en luz. Por fin estaban en casa.

Definitivamente, su redención tenía un nombre:

Jesse McCree.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias. No llevo mucho jugando al overwatch, hará apenas una semana que descubrí todo el fandom escondido y la inmensa cantidad de ships que existen de este juego.**

 **Esta pareja concretamente me enamora. He devorado todas las historias que existen de ella en todas las plataformas de fics que conozco (y tengo el ordenador petado con imágenes suyas).**

 **Si encontráis faltas de ortografía o algún fallo gramatical agradecería el apunte. No tengo a ningún beta en este momento y, aunque he releído la historia una cantidad ingente de veces, ya no veo si hay más fallos. Pensé en enseñárselo a la persona que me introdujo a ow, pero me temo que mis fondos de pantalla "McHanzo" no le han hecho mucha gracia.**

 **Esta historia también será subida a la página de wattpad, bajo mi nick "LilyUtatane", si lo veis en cualquier otra página también agradecería que me lo comunicarais...puesto que no lo habré subido yo.**

 **Quiero apuntar también que mi dominio del francés es escaso, así que si queréis culpar a alguien por una mala traducción...que sea a google.**

 **No os entretengo más, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **~Autora salvaje huyó del fic~**


End file.
